Mario Kart: TRIPLE DASH
Mario Kart TRIPLE DASH is the sequel to Mario Kart Double Dash!! and the 9th installment in the Mario Kart series, developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. Overview Mario Kart TRIPLE DASH still retains most of the assets in Mario Kart 8. Kart creation, gliding, underwater driving, and anti-gravity are going to be in the game. ATVs and Bikes have been removed, due to our newest asset, three man karting. Now, players can race using three of their favorite Mario characters. Also with the return of multi-man karting, special items return, with every character having some kind of unique item. ( Since this is still in development ) There are a total of 31 characters, and 10 trios. Characters, such as Yoshi and Bowser Jr. have alternate skins, so you can have a trio of Koopalings, or a team of different colored Shy Guys. Game Modes Grand Prix: '''Classic Mario Kart tradition, race in a group of race tracks, get points, and win 1st place and get awesome trophies. * 50cc: The simplest mode in the game. The CPUs are easy, rarely throwing red shells, and never throwing blue shells. This mode is great for beginners and for people who have never played a Mario kart game. Point counter is: 1st - 12 2nd - 11 3rd - 10 4th - 9 5th - 8 6th - 7 7th - 6 8th - 5 * 100cc: A mode that is slighty harder than 50cc. The CPUs are slightly harder, throwing red shells commonly, sometimes throwing blue shells, and start throwing special items too. Point counter is : 1st - 10 2nd - 8 3rd - 6 4th - 5 5th - 4 6th - 3 7th - 2 8th - 1 * 150cc: A difficult mode, for the pros of Mario Kart. Blue shells happen more commonly, and special items become even more common than usual. If you get under 4th place, three times, the cup stops, and you lose in general. Point counter is: 1st - 6 2nd - 4 3rd - 2 4th - 1 ( 5th through 8th get no points ) * 200cc: The hardest mode in the game. In this mode, items are everywhere, and the track will be filled with mayhem. Point counter is: 1st - 2 2nd - 1 (3rd through 8th get no points ). If you get under 4th place, you lose in general. Also, every cc now has their own version of mirror mode, so you don't have to do only 150cc in mirror mode. '''Time Trials: Race alone on any track, getting the best time. You can also race against ghosts of other racers, so yeah. VS: Choose a race track and simply race. You can change the laps, cc, computer difficulty, which items are on, ( yes, you can have a race with only Blue Shells)and these crazy things you can do, which are shown below. * STAT DOUBLER: all stats are doubled * TRIPLEINATOR: all items are tripled, including blue shells and special items * EXCITED GLIDER: anytime you get off the ground, your glider turns on. * KABLOOEY: When a person hits almost anything, your kart explodes. * SUPER DRIFTER: You can immediately Super Mini Turbo after drifting. * FRANTIC MODE: You can get any item in any place * NO SHARING: Turned on Special Items can only be used by their set characters. * FAST LAKITU: Lakitu saves you much quicker than usual. Battle: In this mode, instead of racing, you do these games with a set goal. You can turn on teams or not and, if you are playing it in multiplayer, you can turn off the CPUs and the time limit. * Balloon Battle: Racers are armed with balloons, when you get hit, you lose a balloon. The person who destroys the most balloons in the time limit wins. If you have * Coin Runners: Collect the most coins to win, that's it. * Bob-Omb Blast: Throw bob-ombs at your enemies, the more people you hit, the more points you get. Person with the most points win. * Shine Thief: There is a shine sprite on the track and you have to get it. When you get the shine sprite, you have to hold it for 30 seconds. However if you're hit, you lose the shine sprite and someone else can get it. The person who has the shine sprite when its timer runs out wins. * Renegade Roundup: One team is the Renegades and one of the them is the Authorities. The authorities use piranha plants to capture the renegades. If all the renegades are caught the Authorities win, but if time runs out and there is at least one renegade still in the race, the renegades win. The renegades can also break their fellow teammates out of jail. Track Editor: Allow you to draw your own tracks, test them out, save them, and send them to the world! City Trial: '''Similar to a mode in Kirby Air Ride, you drive in a large area, breaking item boxes that give you stat boosting items. These items will increase your Speed, Acceleration, Weight, Handling, and Traction. You always start in basic karts, but you can break kart crates that hold other karts and you can drive in those instead. After time runs out, all you do either a race or a battle. Characters Characters with * need to be unlocked. Tracks Nitro Tracks Retro Tracks Battle Courses Items Common Items: * Green Shell: A shell that travels in a straight line and knocks over karts that make impact with it. * Triple Green Shell: Three green shells that circle the kart, and can be thrown and used as a shield. * Red Shell: A shell that homes onto the racers in front of you. * Triple Red Shell: Three red shells that circle the kart, and can be thrown and used as a shield. * Banana: Can be held behind you as a shield or can be thrown on the track to slip drivers. * Triple Banana: Three bananas held behind you, which can be used as shield, or can be thrown on the track. * Mushroom: Gives the racers a small speed boosts. * Triple Mushroom: Gives the racer three speed boosts. * Star: Gives you temporary invincibility. * Spiny Shell: Homes onto the racer in first place and causes a massive explosion. * Lightning: Shrinks all racers in front of you, causing them to slow down. Depending on how far you are from first place, you grow back faster. * Bullet Bill: Gives the game the middle finger and you transform into a invincible and incredibly fast Bullet Bill. * Bob-Omb: A weapon that explodes a few seconds after thrown. * Super Horn: A weapon that shoots a burst of sound around you that knocks out racers in its area and destroys most other items ( Including Spiny Shells ) Special Items: * Fire Flower: '''Mario's Special Item, It allows him to rapidly shoot fireballs for a limited amount of time. * Poltergust 5000: Luigi's '''Special Item, Holding the L button has him suck with the Poltergust. It pulls in ms on the field, and ( if you keep sucking at a racer for long enough, you can steal a racer's item. * Yoshi Egg: '''Yoshi's '''Special Item, It works like a Red Shell, and explodes, letting out items for you ( and other racers ) to use. * Heart: '''Peach's '''Special Item, It causes three hearts to surround you, the Hearts pick up items that hit the kart. * Flower: '''Daisy's '''Special Item, It's like a free glide ramp, bouncing the kart into the air, and allowing you to glide in areas you aren't meant to glide in. * Launch Star: '''Rosalina's '''Special Item, It's a one-use item that launches you a great distance. The item is recommended on straightaways because of how far it launches. * Magnet: '''Wario's '''Special Item, It pulls in nearby coins, and if you bump into racers, you can steal 2 coins from them. * Triple Bob-Ombs: '''Waluigi's '''Special Item, It allows you to throw three Bob-Ombs. * Magic Wand: '''Ashley's '''Special Item, It causes you to switch places with the racer in front of you. Recommended for use if you are falling down a pit. * Chain Chomplet: '''Baby Mario's '''Special Item, It summons a Chain Chomplet that increases your speed and attacks racers in front of you. Pressing L allows you to lunge forward, getting a boost of speed. * Tears: '''Baby Luigi's '''Special Item, it causes Baby Luigi to cry, creating a trail of tears. Racers who try to drive on the trail will aquaplane. * Parasol: '''Baby Peach's '''Special Item, it cause items to bounce back, causing items on the ground to become activated ( Green Shells and Red Shells on the ground will move ) and allows you to bump racers farther than you can normally. * Golden Mushroom: '''Toad's '''Special Item, it gives you infinite boosts for a limited time. * Mega Mushroom: '''Toadette's '''Special Item, It causes you to grow in size, giving you a small speed boost, and letting you crush opponents in your way. * Sniper Rifle: '''Toadsworth's '''Special Item, It gives Toadsworth a bolt-action sniper rifle. If an opponent is in the gun's range, hit the item button to shoot them. This item can only be used three times. *Triple Golden Shell: '''Koopa's '''Special Item, It works similar to a Green Shell, except it has a lot of durability, able to hit racers more than once, and it causes an explosion what it hits a racer. *Thunderspear: '''Shy Guy's '''Special Item, Shy Guy gets a hold of three spears, tipped with electric stuff. When thrown, it shrinks racers that get hit by it, similar to a thunderbolt. *Bone Throw: '''Dry Bone's '''Special Item, Dry Bones get to throw three bones. If they hit a racer, their steering controls invert. *DK Barrel: '''Donkey Kong's '''Special Item, It's a one-use projectile. It can be thrown forwards or backwards, rolling along the ground, and crushing anything in its way. *Peanut Popgun: '''Diddy Kong's '''Special Item, It works similar to Toadsworth's Sniper Rifle, but it has a shorter range, has five ammo instead of three, and it causes a small explosion when used. *Giant Banana: '''Dixie Kong's Special Item, It's a banana, but larger, and lets out three normal bananas when slipped on. *Bowser Shell: '''Bowser's '''Special Item, It basically a Green Shell, except it's much larger. *Cannon: '''Bowser Jr.'s '''Special Item, It places a bullet bill cannon on the side of the kart. When the item button is pressed, it fires a bullet bill, that goes straight, but homes into a racer if the bullet is close. You only have a limited time of using it, and you can only fire again if the other Bullet Bill is gone. *Bone Dragon: '''Dry Bowser's '''Special Item, Dry Bowser can throw it like a Bob-Omb, after a few seconds of hitting the ground, a large Bone Dragon sprouts out of the ground biting racers that get too close to it. After around 40 seconds the bone dragon leaves. *Venus Fire Trap: '''Petey Piranha's '''Special Item, it's an upgraded version of the Piranha Plant from Mario Kart 8, instead of biting it shoots fireballs. *Boo: '''King Boo's '''Special Item, it causes your kart to become invisible, making them immune to item and allowing you to drive on uneven terrain without slowing down. The boo also brings back up to three of the best items the other racers are hold. *Flat-Out Pummel: '''Wiggler's '''Special Item, Wiggler disbands from the kart, and runs up to the kart ahead of you and beats it up. He keeps on doing it until you pass them. He does it for the next two karts before stopping. *Inhale: '''Kirby's '''Special Item, it allows you to suck up racers by holding the item button. Once sucked up, you one of the racers special item ( depending who was driving the kart ), then you spit them out whenever you want to. The item can be used indefinitely until you swallow someone. *Hylian Shield: '''Link's '''Special Item, it protects the kart from three items. *Volt Tackle: '''Pikachu's '''Special Item, The kart gains speed and become invulnerable for a few seconds. However, it shrinks anyone who get hit by it. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games